La Amazona de Sagitario
by Kimera-wyvern
Summary: Mi primer fic! Es un SagaxOC. Soy pesima para hacer el summary... así que lean! Espero que hagan reviews! Rated T por malas palabras y por posible contenido lemon y tmb porque puede llegar a ser sangriento


**_Capitulo 1: La batalla por la armadura dorada_**

Era una noche fría en Antartida, la temperatura era –30° C y cada vez bajaba más. Muchos ya dormían en sus camas, bien abrigados para no morir de frió pero afuera donde estaba todo cubierto de nieve se encontraba una mujer que estaba entrenando, tratando de romper los enormes bloques de hielo para así poder finalizar su entrenamiento del día.

Esa mujer se llamaba Ally, ya llevaba tiempo en la Antartida tratando de pasar el arduo entrenamiento. Muchas veces estuvo cerca de la muerte pero su fortaleza, su cosmos y sus ganas de poder proteger a Atena siendo una de sus amazonas la obligaban a seguir luchando por mas qué ya no pudiese dar mas de sí misma.

- Veo que sigues entrando.. me agrada qué nunca te rindas pero veo qué estas cansada y qué necesitas dormir un poco. ¿Por qué no descansas? Mañana podrás seguir – dijo Darius el caballero de plata de la constelación del oso polar.

- No puedo descansar, debo conseguir la armadura de sagitario por mas ke me muera en el intento... debo de obtenerla. – dijo Ally.

Ally golpeo violentamente un bloque de hielo de mas de 3 metros de altura. Luego de ke unos segundos pasaran, el bloque se rompió y se convirtieron en pequeños pedazos de hielo ke cayeron por todas partes y ke lastimaron de casualidad uno de los brazos de Darius.

- Perdone maestro, no fue mi intención. Tenga tome esto y así evitara ke su brazo sangre – dijo Ally mientras le acercaba un trozo de su ropa a su maestro.

- Gracias, veo ke cada vez estas mas cerca de ser la amazona de Sagitario pero debes de saber ke debes de pelear por esa armadura. Debes de pelear contra la otra aspirante a esa armadura. – dijo Darius mientras se amarraba el trozo de tela fuertemente a su brazo para así evitar el sangrado.

- Sí, lo sé maestro. Aunque me será difícil pelear con alguien con la que he compartido gran parte de mi vida. Usted sabe ke Alexandra y yo somos grandes amigas pero debemos pelear por ke las dos tenemos la misma ambición. – dijo Ally

- Ally vete a dormir. Mañana será tu pelea contra Alexandra. – dijo Darius – Es una orden.. Ve a dormir.. Necesitas descansar para tener todas las fuerzas necesarias.

- Si, maestro – dijo Ally.

Ally dejo a su maestro solo y se dirigió a su cabaña. Ahí se encontró con Alexandra, quien se veía preocupada y algo triste.

- ¡Ally! Necesito hablar contigo rápidamente – dijo Alexandra mientras entraba a la cabaña acompañada por Ally.

- ¿De que deseas hablar, Alexandra? Y dime ¿por ke no te has ido a dormir? Tu sabes mejor que yo que mañana tenemos una batalla – dijo Ally en tono de reproche – a parte tu siempre te acuestas mas temprano ke yo.

- Justo te quería hablar sobre la batalla de mañana. No quiero ke haya rivalidades entre nosotras después de eso. Si tu ganas, yo no me molestare por ke sabré ke a mi aun me falta entrenar mucho. Y si yo gano, espero ke hagas lo mismo. Aunque es obvio ke tu ganaras por ke tu te esfuerzas mas ke yo... pero dime por ke deseas ser la amazona de sagitario. – dijo Alexandra

- Pues yo quiero ser la amazona de sagitario por tres razones: La primera es ke quiero salvar al mundo de la maldad ke existe aunque tenga ke morir para lograrlo. La segunda razón es por ke yo quiero proteger a Atena.. tu sabes ke yo soy huérfana desde hace ke tuve cinco años y ke fue enviada acá a los 10 años. Pero lo ke no sabes es ke yo viví por un tiempo en el Santuario de Atena, ayudando a los santos dorados y ke fui ayudante de la casa de sagitario y géminis. Y la ultima razón es ke yo quiero volver ver a los santos ke murieron en la guerra contra hades y por lo ke sé ellos han resucitado... ahora ke tengo 23 años y si gano esa armadura se ke podré volver a ver a los niños a quienes ayude mientras yo permanecía en el santuario. Y tu razón cual es? – dijo Ally. Las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Mi única razón es que yo deseo pelear contra la maldad y contra las personas ke hacen daño a las demás. Esa es la única meta ke me propuse al llegar acá... y espero cumplirla... si tu ganas prométeme ke cumplirás esa meta ke me propuse –dijo Alexandra – por favor prométemelo

- De acuerdo lo cumpliré – dijo Ally en un tono serio – y tu prométeme que si tu ganas, llegaras al santuario y cumplirás con el deber de cuidar a Atena por mas ke tengas que entregar tu vida.

- Yo también lo prometo – dijo Alexandra con un tono serio – ahora ve a dormir.. yo también haré lo mismo

Alexandra se fue de la cabaña y cerró la puerta antes de irse, Ally la vio alejándose y se dijo a sí misma.

-Prometo ke si te gano, te llevare conmigo al Santuario para ke así tu puedas pedir alguna otra armadura y así poder luchar las dos contra el mal ke hay en este mundo. Ya es tarde, creo ke mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo la batalla decisiva ke me permitirá tener la armadura de la amazona de sagitario o ke me impedirá tenerla.

Ally se acercó a su cama y se cubrió con la piel de oso polar que le regalo Darius, su maestro. Ally comenzó a soñar en todas las cosas que le habían pasado durante el tiempo que estuvo entrenando. Recordó todas las veces que fue salvada de la muerte por Alexandra y la vez en la que creyó ke perdería a su mejor amiga solo por ke no pudo protegerla del derrumbe de uno de los bloques de hielo más grandes en la Atlántida.

A la mañana siguiente, Ally se levanto y se preparo para la pelea. Mientras tanto, Alexandra estaba rompiendo varios bloques de hielo con sus puños.

- Es imposible que yo pueda perder, espero que Ally demuestre la misma fuerza que yo demostrare durante la pelea. Hemos entrenado durante tanto tiempo, hemos sido amigas durante tanto tiempo pero ahora seremos rivales solo por hoy. – Alexandra golpeó otro bloque de hielo, el cual se rompió y se convirtió en millones de cristales que salen disparados a la velocidad de la luz – ¡Maldición! Se me ha incrustado este maldito trozo de hielo en la mano. – Alexandra siente el cosmos de alguien acercándose a ella.

- No es algo temprano para entrenar, Alexandra. – Darius se acerca a Alexandra – Ve alistándote, Alexandra. Dentro de una hora comienza la pelea y no te acerques a Ally.

- ¿Por qué¿no puedo...?

- Tu sabes las reglas – Darius se aleja – Ahora vete.. que tienes que prepararte ya!

- Sí, maestro. – diciendo esto Alexandra se aleja velozmente hasta su cabaña.

En la cabaña de Alexandra

Alexandra entra a su cabaña y se cambia la ropa por algo más ligero para así tener mejor velocidad durante la batalla.

- Ya falta menos de una hora para la gran pelea. Cada vez siento mas cerca la armadura de sagitario pero sé que esta lejos de mí... ¿por qué tengo que pelear contra mi amiga? .. cada vez me lleno mas de dudas .. tengo miedo a perder y a morir durante la batalla ... por que sé que es posible que algún golpe me pueda hacer tanto daño como para morir desangrada .. – este y otros mas pensamientos eran los que pasaban pro la cabeza de Alexandra – Mejor me apuro así podré ver como es el terreno en el que peleare.

Alexandra sale de su cabaña y corre rápidamente, pareciera que ella ya hubiera alcanzado la velocidad de la luz, cruzo rápidamente el pueblo y llego a la zona de pelea donde vio brillar la caja de Pandora de la armadura de sagitario. Se quedo viéndola. Alguien detrás suyo pero ella no siente la presencia de ese ser.

- Hermosa ¿no?- Alexandra salta tras escuchar esa voz detrás suyo

- No me vuelvas a asustar así, Ally! – grita una histérica Alexandra

- Perdón... si la caja de Pandora es tan bella, te imaginas como debe de ser la armadura? – Ally se queda viendo la caja como tratando de ver mas allá de ella.

- Si, debe de tener un aura dorada... y debe de ser totalmente dorada y brillante... - se queda viendo a Ally que parece como si estuviera en la luna – Me escuchas? Ally!

- Ah? Que? ... perdón es que me quede pensando en como seria la armadura

- Pues... cuanto falta para la pelea... ya creo que es la hora pero Darius no viene

- ¿Qué, Darius va a venir? .. ¿No era que vendría un caballero dorado del santuario para así llevarse a la ganadora?

- Ah!.. tienes razón.. ya me había olvidado... pero Darius si vendrá.. recuerda que quiere vernos pelear – se voltea y ve a dos personas que se van acercando a ellas – Oye, Ally .. ¿Ellos no serán los santos dorados? – señala a las dos personas que se van acercando

- Deben ser ellos! – Ally se emociona y trata de verlos mejor- Espero que sean ellos... así podré ver a los niñitos con los que jugué en el pasado cuando solo era una ayudante en el Santuario.

Las dos personas ya no se ven como sombras, ahora ya se distingue que uno de ellos es un santo dorado de géminis y el otro es Darius. Los dos parecen buenos amigos por que están riendo. (Aunque parece extraño que el santo de géminis sea amigo de Darius y también parece raro que este riendo con él.) Ya están casi cerca de una Ally recontra emocionada y a una Alexandra totalmente nerviosa.

- Alexandra y Ally les quiero presentar a Saga de Géminis, santos dorado de nuestra señora Athena, el y otro santo dorado se llevara a la ganadora. – mira a las chicas que ahora están nerviosas. Ally sonríe levemente al ver que tanto había crecido el joven Saga.

- Bueno, ahora vendrá mi compañero se quedo en el pueblo jugando unos niños. Espero que una de ustedes destaque lo suficiente como para poder ser la amazona de Sagitario. – Saga se queda viendo a las chicas que están demasiado nerviosas como para hablar.

Al fin una de ellas toma el suficiente valor como para hablarle.

- Bienvenido sea, Santo de Géminis. Yo me llamo Ally.. – Saga se sorprende al escuchar su nombre – y ella es mi amiga y ahora rival por la armadura; Alexandra – señala a su amiga quien le sonríe a Saga como un saludo.

- ¿Ally? Tú eres la chiquita que me ayudaba a cuidar la casa de Géminis y que también cuidaba la casa de Sagitario ¿no? – la mira como tratando de reconocerla

- Pues.. si .. pero no era tan chiquita solo me llevas cinco años de diferencia– se queda mirando a Saga e imita su mirada, Saga sonríe – Veo que ya no paras tan serio como antes.

- Pues.. Ya no tanto... solo en las batallas – mira atrás suyo y ve a su amigo corriendo- El es Shura de Capricornio... – El santo mencionado llega con toda su ropa rasgada.

-..Hola... – jadea por haber corrido tanto- Saga¿Por qué no me ayudaste a zafarme de esos niños?

- Yo juraba que jugabas con ellos – dice riéndose para sus adentros- Ellas son Ally y Alexandra – señala a las chicas que se ríen de Shura.

- Hola. ¿Y bueno ya van a comenzar a pelear o están esperando la invitación del Patriarca?- dice riéndose – Comiencen a pelear que estamos apurados... sobretodo yo por que esos niñitos me han perseguido y pueden volver así que apúrense.

- Esta bien. –dicen al unísono Ally y Alexandra.

Las dos jóvenes encienden rápidamente sus cosmos que están cercanos al octavo sentido, Shura, Saga y Darius se alejan de ellas por que saben que una explosión de cosmos podría ser muy peligroso.

- Preparada para perder, Ally – dice una confiada Alexandra – Ahora probaras mi poderos rayos ken – concentra todo su cosmos, creando así un poderosísimo rayo ken de color púrpura, el cual lanza en dirección a Ally.

- No te confíes!- Ally agarra el poderoso rayo ken con sus dos manos y lo convierte en energía que esta a punto de reventar en sus manos

- Estas loca, Ally! Podrías perder los brazos! – grita un preocupado Darius.

- No lo estoy. Ya verán lo poderosa que soy- Ally tira la energía que esta en sus manos la cual impacta a Alexandra, hiriéndole la pierna derecha.

- Ahhhh! Maldita.. – Alexandra se soba la pierna herida- Ahora veras.. no te perdonare la vida por mas que seas mi amiga.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar.. pelea en serio.. o sino me veré obligada a ganarte antes de tiempo – Ally concentra todo su cosmos en su próximo ataque – Ahora prepárate...

- ¿Cómo? – Alexandra comienza a subir su cosmos preocupada por la explosión del cosmos de Ally

- ¡Rayo Poderoso! – Ally tira varios rayos ken que parecían rayos de sol, los cuales su rival logra esquivar con mucha dificultad. – Veo que esquivaste algunos pero debo de decirte que dos te han dado.

- ¡Imposible! He visto todo tu ataque y he logrado esquivar tu rayo poderoso – Ally se ríe al escuchar lo que dice Alexandra- Deja de reírte.. Ahora probaras mi fuerza- Comienza a correr a la velocidad de la luz y en ese momento, se percata de que estaba sangrando.

- Te dije que te habían herido dos rayos míos. – Alexandra miró a Ally con cara de desprecio.

Alexandra corre esta vez más rápido que antes, confundiendo así a Ally quien trata de localizarla. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y le tiró una patada a Ally en el estomago. Al recibir el impacto, Ally bota sangre combinada con saliva y cae al suelo.

- .. Maldita.. –Ally comienza a encender mas su cosmos- Ahora prueba mis... ¡Rayos de Zeus! – el cielo se llena de nubes negras y comienzan a sonar rayos poderosos que parecieran los mismos que manda el dios Zeus.

Alexandra trata de esquivar cada uno de esos rayos pero le es imposible por que la velocidad de estos rayos es mayor que la de ella. Finalmente, cae herida al helado suelo botando sangre de su boca.

- Veo que si quieres pelear en serio – Alexandra trató de pararse.. se encontraba demasiado herida como para encender su cosmos – Tu... poder es mejor de.. lo que... me había imaginado y... ese ataque ... no sabia que lo habías aprendido ... te admiro... pero.. ¡Ya me hartaste!.. Ahora sufre- Alexandra enciende su cosmos tratando de llegar al octavo sentido.

- No dejare que me hieras – Ally enciende su cosmos tratando de alcanzar el octavo sentido antes que lo haga Alexandra.---

- Muy tarde – dice Alexandra mientras junta sus manos - ¡Ondas Congelantes! – Millones de pedazos de hielo viajaron a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando a Ally quien trataba de esquivarlas pero aun así, estas congelan una de sus piernas.

- ... – Ally comienza a encender mas su cosmos. Su grandioso cosmos logra derretir el hielo de su pierna.- ¿Acaso no sabias que yo podría derretir el hielo?

- Lo sabia... ese ataque solo fue una distracción para el verdadero ataque – Alexandra enciende mas su cosmos rozando el octavo sentido. - ¡Garras de fuego! – De sus manos salieron pequeñas llamas de fuego que luego comienzan a rodearlas. Estas llamas comienzan a atacar a Ally.

Ally cayo al suelo helado, el cual logró calmar las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo. Ally se paró dificultosamente y vio su ropa rasgada y quemada por el ataque de su rival. Su cosmos ha sobrepasado ya el octavo sentido algo que sorprende a los santos dorados que comienzan a ver el aura dorada que protege a esa joven.

-¡Ya me harte! Ahora si mostrare mi verdadero poder... – El aura dorada que protegía a Ally se volvió más intenso y más potente que antes. Su cosmos explosiona, tirando a Alexandra quien se quedó mirando como su compañera parecía haber cambiado totalmente de personalidad.

Se acercó a Alexandra y la agarró por el cuello, elevándola hacia el cielo. La soltó y le tiro un puñetazo en su cara que la dejo tumbada metros mas allá. Otra vez camino hacia ella pero Alexandra se para antes de recibir otro ataque más. Esta vez Alexandra elevó mas su cosmos y se preparó para atacar.

Ally, quien al parecer se dio cuenta del próximo ataque de su rival, elevó mas su cosmos que volvió a explosionar y tiro otra vez al suelo a Alexandra quien quedó aturdida por el golpe. Ella comenzó a preparar su mejor ataque: el golpe demoníaco.

- Espero que estés preparada... – Ally elevó sus manos al cielo y comenzó a crear un gran rayo ken de color azul. Este siguió creciendo cada vez que ella alejaba sus manos.- Siente mi... ¡golpe demoníaco! – Ally tiro su gran ataque hacia Alexandra quien aun yacía en el suelo aturdida.

Alexandra no hizo nada para esquivar el ataque. El rayo ken le impactó y esta vez, hizo que ella cayera al suelo totalmente inconsciente. Darius y los dos santos dorados, al ver esto, se acercaron rápidamente a Alexandra quien aun seguía inconsciente y estaba sangrando. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que Ally había caído inconsciente y que ahora, estaba sangrando de los brazos por la gran fuerza que tuvo que hacer para lograr ese gran ataque.

- ¡Ally! Casi matas a Alexandra con ese ataque.. ¿No era suficiente con dejarla aturdida y en el suelo? – dijo Darius quien aún no se percataba que Ally se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente.-... . – Darius, aun furioso, cargó a Alexandra en sus brazos y al voltearse vio a Ally en el suelo.

- ¡Ally! – Saga corrió rápidamente a ver lo que le había pasado y al acercarse, se dio con la sorpresa de que la nieva se había teñido de un color rojo escarlata. – Pobre.. – La cargó en sus brazos y vio que ella presentaba varias heridas graves en sus manos.

- Saga.. Tenemos que irnos rápido a una cabaña – Shura corrió hacia su compañero – Al parecer va a comenzar una tormenta de nieve y si no nos vamos quedaremos sepultados aquí.

- Esta bien. – Vio a Darius quien cargó a Alexandra - ¿Adonde nos vamos, Darius?

- A la cabaña de Ally. Es la más cercana y de seguro ahí estaremos protegidos de esta tempestad que se avecina. – Darius señaló una cabaña que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. - ¡Corran!

Todos corrieron rápidamente hacia la cabaña. Shura fue el primero en llegar ya que el solamente cargaba las cajas de Pandora de Sagitario y de Capricornio. Luego de Shura, aparecieron Darius y Saga cargando a Alexandra y a Ally respectivamente. Todos entraron a la cabaña.

En la cabaña de Ally

Darius encendió la chimenea de la cabaña y abrigó a Alexandra con una manta de piel de oso. Saga hizo lo mismo con Ally.

- Ahora solamente tendremos que ver sí la armadura la acepta. – Darius y Saga miraron a Shura. – Espero que se levanten rápido por que mañana en la tarde tenemos que estar en el Santuario.

- Tienes razón, Shura. Yo también espero lo mismo por que si no llegamos a esa hora, el Patriarca se molestara con nosotros. – Saga miró a Darius quien aún estaba preocupado por la vida de sus aprendices.

- No te preocupes, Darius. Sobrevivirán... tu sentiste sus cosmos... son realmente poderosas así que no morirán. – Darius vio a Shura y le sonrió.

- Tienes razón. Pero aun así me preocupo por ellas... las he visto crecer desde que llegaron a este frío lugar... y aun me cuesta creer que ya son grandes...

- ¡NO! – gritó Alexandra totalmente asustada. Darius y los otros se quedaron mirándola.

- Alexandra... ¿qué paso? – La vio preocupado su maestro Darius.

- ... –Alexandra comenzó a jadear- maestro... tuve miedo... soñé que estaba en el Inframundo vagando junto con las otras almas y vi a Ally... la vi caer... la vi descender junto con las otras almas a los campos elíseos... por eso grite...

Saga vio a Ally, quien aún no despertaba, y sintió temor de que la joven nunca despertara de ese sueño en el que ella estaba sumida. Shura vio a Saga quien aun no había despegado su mirada de Ally, por primera vez en su vida Shura veía preocupado a Saga por alguna persona que no sea Athena.

- Saga... deja de preocuparte... ella estará bien... recuerda esa aura dorada que la protegía... estoy seguro de que ella despertara en cualquier momento. – Shura vio a Ally que parecía moverse como si tuviera una pesadilla.

- No es eso, siento cada vez más como si su cosmos dejara de arder... eso me preocupa... sé que esa aura la protegía... pero su cosmos ya no arde... lo suficiente como para que yo sepa si sigue viva... – Saga alejó su mirada de Shura como si tratara de evitar que alguien lo viera preocupado.

- No te preocupes, Saga. Ally se levantara dentro de poco, ella es fuerte y sé que podrá levantarse rápidamente. – Darius vio a un Saga que no dejaba de mirar preocupado a Ally – Por Athena, Saga mejor preocúpate por que la armadura la acepte a ella.

- Saga salió de la cabaña sin su armadura, cubierto solo por un pantalón azul y una casaca de cuero.

- ¿Acaso Saga se ha vuelto loco? – Shura miró como Saga había tirado la puerta y salido de la cabaña- Se morirá de frío... si yo con mi cosmos no logro abrigarme lo suficiente como para no congelarme.

- No lo subestimes, sino te has dado cuenta su cosmos es algo más potente que el tuyo –Darius se río de la expresión de Shura - Pero tu no eres menos fuerte, tu también eres fuerte pero él te supera un poco.

- A ya... por que no soportaría saber que me están subestimando demasiado – Shura seguía molesto por lo que Darius dijo anteriormente – Bueno creo que mejor nos preocupamos por Alexandra y Ally.

Darius asintió y puso más madera en la chimenea para que la llama siguiera ardiendo. Shura se acercó a Ally, quien aun sigue inconsciente, y vio las heridas que tenía en sus manos. Las garras de fuego hechas por Alexandra habían hecho quemaduras leves y algunas algo graves en el cuerpo de Ally. Las heridas de Ally aun estaban abiertas, daba pena el solo ver como eran sus heridas y sobretodo daba miedo el ver heridas tan grandes en sus brazos.

- Shura... ¿estas acá? – dijo Darius en forma de burla – Ten y cura las heridas de Ally– Le tiro a Shura una botella llena de alcohol y algo de algodones.

Shura agarro los algodones y los mojo con algo de alcohol, luego paso los algodones por las heridas de Ally. Si Ally hubiese estado despierta, hubiera gritado pero eso no pasaría mientras ella estuviese inconsciente, eso era lo único que alegraba a Shura por que sabría que así no tendría que soportar los gritos de dolor de una chica.

Dos horas mas tarde...

Darius, Shura y Alexandra se habían quedado dormidos, abrigados por una gran manta hecha con piel de oso. Dormían apaciblemente sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Saga, quien había llegado minutos antes. Saga seguía serio, viendo el fuego de la chimenea y sumido en sus pensamientos y sus dudas, lo único que hacia era ver como la madera era consumida por el fuego.

-"¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo malo a mi alrededor¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener tantas dudas sobre mí mismo? ... ya no puedo soportar el ver como la gente sufre... la gente que esta a mí alrededor.. Siempre es lo mismo... – Saga seguía sumido en sus pensamientos-... mi forma de ser siempre me ha llevado a estos problemas.. Siempre algo malo tiene que pasar cuando yo estoy cerca.. Pero¿por qué?"

Ally se había levantado y estaba ahora viendo la sombra del pensativo Saga que miraba el fuego de la chimenea. Ally se acercó cautelosamente a Saga y lo abrazó. Ally esperaba que el se asustara pero no lo hizo, simplemente suspiró.

- Me alegra que estés mejor. – Saga se voltea para ver a Ally – Te deben doler mucho esas heridas – señala las heridas en las manos que están cubiertas por unas vendas.

- No, no me duele mucho. Lo que más me duele es que Alexandra haya caído inconsciente por mi golpe... y que – Ally comenzó a llorar -... yo casi la matara – Saga la abrazó tiernamente, casi como si los dos fueron hermanos.

- Deja de llorar. No me gusta ver a la gente llorar... – Saga volteó su mirada a la madera que seguía siendo consumida por el fuego – Mañana iremos al Santuario así que ve a dormir por que saldremos en la mañana luego de que la armadura te acepte.

- De acuerdo, Saga.

Ally fue a su cama y se abrigó mientras Saga aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Era usual en él quedarse sumido en sus propios pensamientos que involucraban diferentes hechos de su propia vida... y que involucraban a su propio hermano gemelo, Kanon. Pero esta vez, esos pensamientos no lo embargaban... esta vez, todos sus pensamientos eran sobre Ally y en el porqué el se había enamorado en tan pocas horas de esa muchacha que parecía extraordinaria para él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les agradé mi fic. Por si acaso, me llamo Claudia y este... mmm, hagan reviews ps! Quiero saber si les gusta para asi continuar la historia! Cuídense todos!


End file.
